narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukuchi Corps.
, is a special team within Kirigakure's ANBU, consisting of special shinobi, which are given the specific duty of hunting down, silencing revolutionaries, performing Muzai's assassination task and monitoring all Kachiku. When taking care of their target, Mukuchi Corps Shinobi are known for completely erasing their targets existence. Mukuchi shinobi are known for their strict teachings and rituals. Some call it a cult that deifies Muzai as a savior. Overview Mukuchi have an entirely different system of attire. Like hunter-nin and other ANBU corps, Mukuchi wear a variety of mask, no two mask being the same and each representing their wearers on a more metaphorical level. To destroy ones mask is to take their identity. Each member wears different personal attire under midnight cloaks with hoods and capes attached. Their cloaks are filled with secret compartments for weaponry and shinobi items. Their mask are given a special seal which helps with their Oath of Silence. When not on duty, Mukuchi Corps Shinobi can wear whatever they wish; some becoming opposite of what they appear. This leads to creating a perfect illusion. A person could see a Mukuchi, but since they cannot speak and their appearance are hidden, all Mukuchi appear the same; blood thirsty and soulless. But in person, a Mukuchi could be a happy, loving, bubbly little girl. The only connection being their mask. Mukuchi are trained to eradicate their enemy in silence. After each kill, Mukuchi usually cut their targets tongue out as a symbol for eternal silence. Unlike Hunter-Nin, who exist to erase information, Mukuchi are created for fear. Leading to them leaving their targets out. Many times, Mukuchi appear in mass numbers. Masked men, women and children surrounding a target in silence...Enough to drive a demon mad. Some say they are no longer humans.. Rituals and Practices Mukuchi are known for their strict initiations. Simply joining is not enough. Only a selected few are allowed into their base. Which is often followed by harsh training and emotion killing exorcises. However, their infamous Oath of Silence is known throughout all shinobi villages. In order to officially become members, Mukuchi are supposed to remain silent for an entire year. On and off duty. Once accomplished, Mukuchi are able to speak again when living their normal lives. But once their mask is on, Mukuchi shinobi are forbidden to speak. Even among one another. For this, Mukuchi shinobi have no knowledge of their own partners identity. They only communicate through hand signals. Which also eliminates any possibility of intruders. Their mask are printed with a special seal which stops vocal functionality. They can no longer speak. With such a seen disadvantage, Mukuchi Shinobi are taught to cast jutsu without using vocal naming. As mentioned before, Mukuchi Shinobi appear in masses, without speaking a single word. Creating a massive wall of frightening silence. They also cut out their targets tongue for a message. Mukuchi work at night, living as a human during the day. Since their identity is absolutely hidden during work, one does not know when a Mukuchi is present in daytime clothing. Taking mental notes and preparing assassination targets. A revolutionary gathering a large cloud is bound to have ten Mukuchi in his presence. Or spreading a rumor, will lead to at least twenty Mukuchi hearing it. Unlike other Anbu, identifiable through symbols, Mukuchi become invisible during the day, transforming into something no one could ever think of; Human. History After his defeat at Musashi Kōyō's hands, Muzai decided on his destiny. Change the world into one rule by those bounded by blood. But during the previous Kage's rule, Bloodline Limit users dwindled in numbers. He lacked support and manpower. And to challenge the Kage himself was nothing more than suicide. So Muzai, only fourteen traveled the Land of Water, spreading his philosophy of silence and true power being an innate gift. At first, people thought of him as a simple cry-for-help. It was then, Muzai realized words held no power. Only actions. That night, he stole a mask, a cloak, and assassinated a major political figure; ripping through his targets tongue. Muzai then took this as an occupation. Using his bones to assassinate those in power. His bravery inspired many hiden technique users, whose clans feared oppression. He proposed an idea...create a group of people who assassinated those in power, and created an open path to the throne... It is said, that Mukuchi are involved in the previous Mizukage's disappearance....